


Das Blut Isildurs

by allaire mikháil (allaire)



Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003), Lord of the Rings (Novel)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Deutsch, Drama, Fix-It, M/M, agenda!fic
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-09
Updated: 2004-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-03 05:03:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allaire/pseuds/allaire%20mikh%C3%A1il
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Der Eine Ring bleibt nicht Aragorns einzige Versuchung, und Isildurs Blut ist schwach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Das Blut Isildurs

Der Thronsaal von Minas Tirith ist ein Ding der Erhabenheit, das wenige gesehen haben, ohne vor Erfurcht zu erstarren, denn wahrlich, seit der Zeit der Truchsesse aus Anárions Linie mag der große Raum nunmehr häufiger dem gemeinen Volk zugänglich sein, aber dafür bedecken jetzt fein gearbeitete Wandbehänge, die an Elbenwerk erinnern, die ehemals grauen Wände, und vielerlei Fackeln und Lampen sind entzündet, so daß dieser Tage der ganze Raum bis zum höchsten Deckenpfeiler hin ausgeleuchtet ist.

Aufgrund seiner Größe mag der Saal ein wenig schwer beheizbar sein, und es heißt auch, die Königin halte sich deshalb ungern dort auf, aber so ist es nun einmal in den größten Bauwerken der Menschen, in denen Eindruck vor Bequemlichkeit regiert.

Dennoch kann der Raum keinesfalls so kalt gewesen sein wie ein Besucher es jenes Tages im späten Herbst im ersten Jahr des neuen Zeitalters empfand, als er ihn nach langer Zeit betrat, nachdem auf seinen Wunsch hin die Wachen fortgeschickt worden waren. Die Palastwache muß gewißlich sehr verwundert ob diesen Befehls des Hohen Königs gewesen sein, hatten ihre Männer doch gelobt, König Elessar im Zweifelsfalle mit ihrem Leben zu beschützen, aber wer sind schon vier einfache Männer gegen den Hohen König selbst, seine Gemahlin und den weißen Zauberer, der mancherorts Gandalf genannt wird, bei den meisten Bewohnern Minas Tiriths aber unter dem Namen Mithrandir bekannt ist. So verbeugten sich sich denn nur und verschlossen die große Türe aus Eichenholz hinter sich - und wahrlich, die Stimmung in der weißen Stadt wäre die nächsten Tage sehr viel anders gewesen, wären sie geblieben oder hätten sie noch einen Moment länger gewartet und einen Blick auf den Besucher zu werfen vermocht.

Der Besucher ward ein hochgewachsener Mann mit einem schönen und edlen Gesicht, mit Sicherheit ein Krieger, dunkelhaarig und grauäugig, und mit einem stolzen und ernsten Blick, überschattet von einer namenlosen Traurigkeit. Er trug reiche Kleidung, zum Teil mit Pelz oder Stickereien besetzt, und ein Kettenhemd über einem weinroten Wams. Seine Kleidung zeigte nicht nur Spuren einer langen Wanderschaft, sondern wies auch Zeichen eines Kampfes auf. Das Kettenhemd war an mehreren Stellen gespalten, als wäre es von scharfen Waffen durchdrungen worden, und der Stoff darunter dunkel vor altem Blut. Er hatte ein Schwert an seiner Seite und einen runden, mit Eisen beschlagenen Schild auf dem Rücken. Das weiße Ledergehänge, das er trug, war leer, und seine Arme waren bar jeglicher Rüstung.

Ein jeder Mann in Minas Tirith, der in seinem Leben jemals Waffen getragen hatte, und auch viele einfache Leute der Oberstadt und an den Seiten der hohen gewundenen Straße, die sich vom großen Tor bis zur Festung schlängelte, hätte den Besucher mit nur einem kurzen Blick erkannt; es war Boromir, Sohn des Denethor. Nach dem Tode Denethos, Sohn des Ecthelion, dem letzten Truchseß aus Mandils Haus, der anstelle der Könige aus Elendils Linie in der weißen Stadt regiert hatte, wäre er, wenngleich nicht mehr der Herr Gondors, so doch zumindest die rechte Hand des neuen Hohen Königs gewesen - wäre er nicht gestorben, lange bevor sein Herr und Vater in Wahn und Trauer seinem eigenen Leben ein Ende setzte.

Vielerlei Gedanken, die zumeist die Vergangenheit betrafen, gingen nun durch den Kopfe unseres Besuchers, aber vorherrschend war nur einer, der alles andere in den Hintergrund drängte: Wie kalt es hier war. Boromir dachte bei sich, er wäre nicht verwundert, bei einem jeden seiner Atemzüge eine kleine Wolke vor seinem Gesicht zu sehen, und geriet obdann in Verwunderung deswegen, daß er dieses Selbstverständliche eines lebenden, atmenden Wesens überhaupt tat - eben dieses: Atmen.

So kalt wie der Tod war der Thronsaal, dachte er bei sich, und schalt sich dann selbst ob dieses Gedankengangs, wußte er doch nicht, ob der Tod tatsächlich kalt war. Er erinnerte sich nur an ein endloses Nichts.

Nur einen halben Schritt entfernt stand der Hohe König Gondors, Elessar, der Elbenstern, Sohn Arathorns, der früher unter dem Namen Aragorn bekannt war. Unter dem kleinen Volk, die sich selbst als 'Hobbits' bezeichnen, hätten diese Namen jedoch zumeist nur ein Kopfschütteln hervorgerufen: Aus den Erzählungen Frodos und seiner Verwandten kannten die meisten diesen König der Menschen nur unter dem Namen Streicher. Sein dunkles Haar war von Grau durchzogen, und sein bleiches, strenges Gesicht mit den scharfen grauen Augen zeigte jetzt eine Flut von Gefühlsregungen, die dem sonst so erhabenen Mann fremd sein mußten. Es schien, als müsse er sich selbst bezwingen, um nicht ununterbrochen mit seinen eigenen Händen zu fühlen, daß Boromir in der Tat vor ihm stand.

Ein paar Schritte entfernt stand die Königin, Arwen Undómiel, der Abendstern genannt. Sie war die Tochter Elronds aus Bruchtal, der als einer der ersten des Elbenvolks zu den Grauen Anfurten und von dort gen Westen gesegelt war, und mütterlicherseits mit Galadriel, der Herrin von Lothlórien, verwandt. Die Flechten ihres dunklen Haares waren von einem Silberdiadem gekrönt, und ihr Gesicht war lieblich wie die Sterne, wenngleich es Boromir schien, als seien ihre Züge nicht mehr so zeitlos wie damals, als er sie zum ersten Mal gesehen hatte. Der weite Schnitt ihrer Kleidung ließ ihre übliche Anmut vermissen, und erst jetzt entsann er sich bewußt dessen, was er eben erfahren hatte - Arwen war nunmehr sterblich; bald würde sie Mutter von Aragorns Erben sein, hatte sie doch ihre elbische Unsterblichkeit abgelegt, um alles mit ihrem Gemahl teilen zu können, auch den Tod, der eines Tages selbst die Menschen, in denen das Blut Númenors noch stark ist, zu sich nimmt.

Gandalf muß nicht beschrieben werden, gibt es doch genug Legenden um seine Person, die diesen größten der Istari mit allerlei blumigen Beschreibungen umgeben. Auch er ist inzwischen in den Westen gegangen, und es heißt, er, Celeborn und Frodo, der Ringträger, hätten sich das letzte Schiff geteilt, mit dem die Elben Mittelerde hinter sich ließen. Indes zu jener Zeit lagen die Grauen Anfurten noch vor ihm, und er war ein geschätzter Berater des Hohen Königs, so er denn in Minas Tirith weilte, und das Geraune, das ihn 'Unglückbringer' und 'Sturmkrähe' nannte, war schon lange verstummt. Langes weißes Haar hatte er, und einen wallenden Silberbart, und seine dunklen Augen funkelten wie Kohlen unter schneeweißen Brauen. Weiß trug er, und nicht mehr Grau, wie Boromir sich seiner entsann, und wahrlich, wie ein Wunder erschien es ihm immer noch, daß der Mann, den er in die feurigen Tiefen von Moria hatte stürzen sehen, nun so mächtig und unverändert vor ihm stand. Boromir kannte ihn unter dem Namen Mithrandir, mit dem der Herr Denethor ihn seit jeher bezeichnet hatte, und nicht wenig Geringschätzung und Tadel hatten immer in seines Vaters Stimme mitgeklungen.

Gandalf war an der Seite der Königin und hatte ihr seinen Arm gereicht wie ein Ritter es tut, der eine edle Dame zu Tische geleitet, aber Boromir war sich sicher, daß es nicht die Höflichkeit war, die ihn zu dieser Geste bewegt hatte, denn Arwen war so bleich, wie er sie noch nie gesehen hatte. Ihr Gesicht war erstarrt und wirkte wie eine schöne Maske, von der er die Augen abwenden mußte.

Aragorn blickte weder ihr noch Boromir ins Gesicht, sondern starrte Gandalf an, als könnte er ihm allein mit der Kraft seines Blickes seinen Willen aufzwingen - als könnte er allein damit die Wirklichkeit verändern und sie nach seinem Wunsche formen. Doch Gandalf, nicht weniger gebieterisch als der Hohe König, sah nur ruhig und vielleicht etwas traurig zurück.

Boromir fühlte den alten Widerwillen und das Mißtrauen in sich aufsteigen, das sein Vater genährt hatte, war der Graue Pilger damals doch der Dorn im Auge Denethors gewesen, welcher jenem die Schuld daran gab, daß sein jüngster Sohn Faramir Bücher dem Schwerte vorzog, entsann sich aber zugleich den langen Tagen, die er und Gandalf miteinander gereist waren. Er sagte sich, wenn der Zauberer über irgendetwas Traurigkeit zu verspüren vermochte, dann doch gewißlich darüber, seinem alten Schützling etwas verwehren zu müssen.

Er versuchte, die alte Bitterkeit zu unterdrücken. Sein Vater war tot, hatte man ihm gesagt, und die Zeiten, die der Elbenfürst aus Bruchtal und Mithrandir über den Sohn Arathorns gewacht hatten, waren ebenfalls vorüber. Aragorn war jetzt König der weißen Stadt, denn das geborstene Schwert war indes nach Gondor zurückgekehrt und hatte die Heerscharen des Dunklen Herrschers zurückgetrieben, wie Boromirs Traum und Aragorns Worte im Rate Elronds es ihm einst verheißen hatten. Der beherrschende Ring war vernichtet (Boromir vermochte immer noch kaum zu glauben, daß der Halbling Frodo seine gefährliche Reise zum Schicksalsberg erfolgreich abgeschlossen hatte) und das Vierte Zeitalter war angebrochen.

Und fürwahr, wie hätte der Rat der weißen Stadt auch anders zu handeln vermocht, als Aragorn die Krone zu überreichen? Es hatte so geschehen müssen mit dem Herrn Denenthor und seinem Erstgeborenen tot, und dem überlebenden Erben als glühendstem Fürsprecher des Waldläufers und Herren der Dúnedain aus dem Norden (denn Boromir kannte seinen Bruder und zweifelte nicht daran, daß Faramir eben jenes getan hatte), mit all den Toten, den grausamen Schäden an der Stadt und dem wundersamen Sieg über Mordor.

Die sterblichen Überreste von Denethor, Ecthelions Sohn, würden kaum ruhig in der Gruft der Truchsesse ruhen können, war doch genau das geschehen, was er nie bereit gewesen wäre zuzulassen. Boromir wäre nicht verwundert darüber, wenn sich die Dienerschaft abends furchtsam Geschichten darüber erzählte, sie hätte den Geist seines Vaters mit wuterfülltem Blick durch die oberen Geschosse des Turmes wandeln sehen.

Doch König Gondors oder nicht, hier endete Aragorns Macht zu gebieten. Er mußte es wissen - warum versuchte er es dennoch? Jeder außer ihm wußte, daß bei dieser Entscheidung der Verstand und nicht das Herz sprechen mußte. Seltsam erschien es ihm, Gandalf an seiner Seite und Aragorn im gegnerischen Lager zu wissen.

Doch noch vor Gandalf, dachte er, müsse Arwen sprechen. Sie war die Mutter von Aragorns bald geborenem Kinde. Die große Liebe, die die schöne Elbenprinzessin seit jeher mit dem König verband, der im Haus ihres Vaters in Bruchtal herangewachsen war, war schon jetzt der Stoff von Liedern und Legenden in Gondor und ist auch heute der Teil der Geschichte König Elessars, der neben dem Ringkrieg mit den meisten Quellen überliefert ist. Um seinetwillen hatte Arwen das Erbe ihres elbisches Blutes abgelegt und würde eines Tages an seiner Seite in den Grabmälern Osgiliaths schlafen, bis auch diese Stadt wieder zu Ruinen zerfallen, schwinden und vergessen sein würde wie die Zeichen aus der Altvorderenzeit.

Boromir schob diesen Gedanken von sich und dachte, er sei es nunmehr leid zu warten, wer von Gandalf oder Aragorn zuerst den Blick senken würde. Die Kälte, die er fühlte, ging ihm in Mark und Bein und schien alles Gefühl abzutöten.

"Du mußt mich gehen lassen," sprach er, und während seine Worte im Raum hallten, schauderte er und wußte doch, daß er hatte sprechen müssen.

Aragorn fuhr herum und sein Blick ging durch Boromir wie ein Schwert. "Ich habe dich zurückbekommen! Ich _kann_ Dich nicht gehen lassen! Schon letztes Jahr hätte ich dich niemals den Fluten des Anduin überlassen, wenn ich die Aufzeichnungen Minas Tiriths neben mir und Zeit für die alten Schriften gehabt hätte; wie kannst du es jetzt von mir verlangen? Du weißt doch, was mein Herz sagt!"

Der König stand jetzt vor ihm, und seine Finger waren wie Stahl, der sich in Boromirs Schultern bohrte. Das Feuer in Aragorns Blick war das gleiche, das eine Armee von siebentausend Mann gegen jede Hoffnung in den Osten getrieben hatte, um den Dunklen Herrscher vor seinen eigenen Toren herauszufordern, und Boromir dachte, wie einfach und bequem es doch wäre, sich an seinen hellen Flammen zu wärmen.

Doch nein, alles in ihm sagte ihm, daß er eben jenes _nicht_ tun könne, und mühsam unterdrückte er den Schmerz, der als Antwort in seine Augen steigen wollte. Kalt war ihm, kalt war ihm wie niemals zuvor, und jegliche Tränen würden wie Eisperlen über seine Wangen gleiten, so fühlte er; und er starrte auf die schwarze Verzweiflung, die das Feuer in Aragorns stolzem Blick nur unzureichend zu verbergen mochte.

"Dein Herz, mein König, war schon damals nicht mehr das deine," sprach er mit tauben Lippen, "Der Waldläufer, den ich kannte, trug ein Schmuckstück, das ihn an seine zukünftige Braut erinnern sollte - er sagte mir, er sei nicht frei. Nur ein einziges Mal, in Lothlórien, bin ich schwach geworden und habe unehrenhaft gehandelt, doch schon damals wußten wir, daß es die Hitze des Augenblicks war, die jeder Mann am Vorabend einer Schlacht empfinden mag, und daß wir im Licht des Tages diesen Wahnwitz von uns weisen mußten."

"Schweig, Boromir, ich will es nicht hören!" rief Aragorn aus, und furchtbar war sein Blick. "Du bist mein Truchseß, du bist der Mann, den ich an meiner Seite haben will. Ich bin der Herr Gondors, ich verfüge, daß..."

Wie töricht, wie sinnlos es doch war, sagte sich Boromir, und wie grausam, wenn vielleicht auch ohne Absicht. Er blickte zur Königin hinüber; ihr Gesicht wirkte erfroren, ihre Augen dunkel. Gandalfs Hand stützte sie unter dem Arm. Es hieß doch immer, Frauen, die ein Kind unter dem Herzen trugen, sollten keinen großen Gefühlsaufwallungen ausgesetzt werden, jedoch Gandalf stand nur daneben. Es schien, als wollte er sehen, wie sich die Geschehnisse ohne sein Eingreifen entwickelten. Boromir war vom Zauberer anderes von ihrer langen gemeinsamen Reise gewohnt, und dachte bei sich, daß sein Vater mit seiner Meinung über Mithrandir vielleicht doch nicht ganz unrecht gehabt habe.

"Was? Was willst du verfügen?" fragte Boromir. "Daß über deine Königin hinter ihrem Rücken gelacht wird, weil sie sich ohne zu Klagen von ihrem Herren Hörner aufsetzen läßt - noch dazu von einem _Mann_? Daß ihre Liebe für dich schwindet, diese Liebe, derer zuwillen sie ihre Zukunft geopfert hat? Sie war bereit, _dein_ Schicksal zu teilen - bereit, die Unendlichkeit für vielleicht ein Jahrhundert an deiner Seite aufzugeben; willst du es ihr damit vergelten?"

Aragorn entgegnete nichts, aber seine Finger lösten sich ein wenig auf Boromirs Schultern. Der König drehte den Kopf zur Seite und schloß die Augen; mit einem Mal wirkte er alt und müde. Das Licht spielte mit zwei oder drei weißen Strähnen in seinem dunklen Haar. Bin ich wirklich so lange fort gewesen; weniger als ein Jahr, sagt man mir, und doch scheint alles fremd, fragte sich Boromir.

Er konnte dem König nicht mehr ins Gesicht sehen.

Die Hände wurden von seinen Schultern genommen. "Sag es nicht, ich flehe dich an!" rief Aragorn aus, "Es _muß_ einen Weg geben. Ich kann dich nicht gehen lassen, so höre doch!"

Schritte auf den Steinfliesen; Aragorn ging auf und ab.

Boromirs Blick folgte dem Mosaik des weißen Baumes, das die ansonsten glatten Steinfliesen direkt vor dem Thron zierte, bis er die Stiefel des Königs fand. Er wollte die Hände zur Faust ballen, aber seine Finger waren steif.

Er sprach: "Was ist mit Faramir; was ist mit mir? Wäre mein Bruder hier, so würdest du ihn auch anhören - glaube mir, er würde dir das Gleiche sagen. Gondor _braucht_ einen König; Gondor braucht Erben. Gondor braucht eine Königin. Es hat bereits seinen Truchseß und Ober-Heermeister in meinem Bruder, der dir treu zur Seite steht. Boromir, Sohn des Denethor, ist tot und soll es auch bleiben. Was würde das Volk denken? Daß sein Herr mit der Dunkelheit spielt wie Sauron; daß er zu Magie greift, um widernatürlich in das Gleichgewicht Mittelerdes einzugreifen?" Er flüsterte fast: "Gandalf sagt, es war keine einfache, keine weiße Magie, die mich zurückgeholt hat."

Boromir dachte bei sich, das Ganze erinnere ihn sehr an die Einflüsterungen des Ringes, und war er nicht derjenige, der es selbst am besten wissen sollte, hatte er doch unter dessen Einfluß Ehre und Treue vergessen und nur nach dem eigenen, wilden Gutdünken gehandelt, unwichtig, wen er dabei verletze oder ins Verderben stürze? Hatte sich nun der Kreis geschlossen; waren sie so weit gekommen, nur damit Aragorn nunmehr seiner eigenen Versuchung anheimfalle; nicht dem Ring, aber einer anderen Schwäche, nicht minder gefährlich, die nach weniger als einer Generation schon das Ende des neuen Zeitalters einleiten würde? So wäre es denn nur menschliche Fehlbarkeit, hoffte er, und nicht ein namenloser Fluch, der auf allen von Isildurs Blut lastete; hätte er doch nach seinem Erwachen Aragorn unter einem Vorwand weggeschickt und wäre geflohen, bevor es so weit kommen konnte.

Hätte er doch das Horn Gondors seinem Bruder zur Aufbewahrung übergeben; das verfluchte Horn, das ihm keine Hilfe, sondern nur Unglück gebracht hatte. "Ach, hätten die Wasser des Anduin doch nie mein geborstenes Horn zur weißen Stadt gebracht!" rief er aus. "Meinen Vater hat es als Beweis meines Todes in den Wahnsinn getrieben, und dir diente es als Talisman, um mich zurückzuholen." Aragorn hatte gesagt, Faramir und sein Vater hätten den Hall des Horn schwach aus den nördlichen Grenzlanden gehört. Und seine beiden Bruchstücke waren wie durch ein Wunder nach Minas Tirith gelangt; wozu? Sollte Elendils Haus erneut untergehen?

Aragorn starrte ihn mit brennendem Blick an und gab kein Zeichen, zugehört zu haben. Eine Träne rann wie eine Perle über die Wange der Königin und glänzte im Licht der Lampen wie ein Stern. Gandalfs Blick war fest und erbarmungslos, und die Fackeln hinter ihm brannten mit unnatürlich ruhiger Flamme.

Boromir hindoch fühlte nur Kälte, die, nachdem sie sich in seinem Gebein eingenistet hatte, jetzt auch sein Herz zu umfassen schien, und er sagte fest: "Ich will es nicht dulden, mein König. Die Geschichte wird sagen, daß _ich_ den Untergang meines Volkes herbeigeführt habe, und wer könnte widersprechen; du weißt, was man sagen wird. Ein König, der sich in widernatürlicher Weise einem verfluchten Wesen aus dem Totenreich hingibt, eine Königin, die sich in Schmerz und Scham von ihm abwendet, ein Truchseß, der tot sein sollte und dem Reich nur Unglück bringt, während sein Bruder zwischen allen Seiten zerrissen wird - _ich will es nicht dulden_, Aragorn!"

Aragorn stand starr wie eine Statue.

Boromir war, als trübe sich sein Blick, doch er wußte, daß er seine Schwäche nicht zeigen durfte. "Ich _kann_ es nicht, mein König, siehst du es denn nicht?" fragte er mit flehender Stimme. "Nicht um deines Friedens willen, nicht um meines Friedens willen. _Nicht um diesen Preis. _Daraus kann nur Verdammnis erstehen. Was dein Herz sagt - was mein Herz sagt - ist unwichtig. _Laß mich gehen._"

Aragorns Blick war so leer, das Feuer darin erloschen. Die Augen der Königin waren nur Schmerz. Mithrandir nickte leicht, und die seltsam scharfen Grenzen zwischen Licht und Schatten in seiner Ecke des Saals schienen wieder zu schwinden.

Boromir spürte seine Füße nicht auf den Steinfliesen, als er einen Schritt nach vorne tat und Aragorn küßte. Leicht, sanft, wie eine Erinnerung an einen Traum; und was war es denn seit jeher anderes gewesen als ein Traum, der in sich bereits die Gewißheit des Erwachens birgt?

Aragorns Augen waren geschlossen, seine Wangen naß, als Boromir zurücktrat und die geheime Treppe in den Turm hinauf nahm. In seinem alten Zimmer warteten unter Staub und hinter verschlossener Türe einfache Lederkleidung und der Umhang eines Waldläufers aus Ithilien, den Faramir ihm einst lachend geschenkt hatte, als sein Bruder dort stolz sein erstes Kommando angetreten hatte.

Er würde Gondors Augen an den Grenzen ihres Reiches sein, beschloß er, und gar dunkel erschien ihm die Welt obdessen um ihn herum; und in fünf oder zehn Jahren, wenn die Erinnerung an ihn verblaßt war, würde er Vetter Éomer in Rohan aufsuchen. Doch die weiße Stadt - die weiße Stadt war fortan für ihn verloren.

Die Herrin Galadriel in Lothlórien hatte die Zukunft deutlicher gesehen als ein jeder andere. Der Tod hatte ihn nicht zurückbehalten, nur sein Herz. Die grünen Tiefen des Anduin, die Weite der See - er vermochte sich nicht daran zu erinnern, doch er wünschte, sie hätten ihn niemals freigegeben.

Doch nicht in allem hat der Mensch eine Wahl, und das Schicksal schlägt oft seltsame Wege ein. Nur einer, der die Aufzeichnungen aus dem Vierten Zeitalter genau studiert hat, könnte berichten, wie das Schicksal weiterging von Boromir, Denethors Sohn. Hier will ich nur sagen, daß, wenn er auch nicht so lange lebte wie der Hohe König Elessar, sein Leben und seine Taten, wenn auch unter fremden Namen, nicht unbemerkt blieben und ein aufmerksames Auge durchaus seine Spuren in der Geschichte Gondors erkennen kann, denn:

>   
> _"Nicht alles, was Gold ist, funkelt,  
> Nicht jeder, der wandert, verlorn."_   
> 

  


* * *

  


  
Please consider leaving feedback.   


[read comments @ lj](http://allaire.livejournal.com/47343.html#comments) | [post comment @ lj](http://allaire.livejournal.com/47343.html?mode=reply) | [e-mail](mailto:allaire@gmx.at)

**Author's Note:**

> _"Herr der Ringe"_ Kurzgeschichte von [allaire mikháil](mailto:Allaire@gmx.at), 3.341 Worte, Aragorn/Boromir, Boromir POV, bewertet PG-13.
> 
> Haftungsausschluss: Aragorn, Boromir und alle weiteren Charaktere aus _Herr der Ringe_ sind das geistige Eigentum von J.R.R. Tokien und dessen Erben, während die Rechte an der Filmtrilogie bei Peter Jackson/New Line Cinema/WingNut Films/The Saul Zaentz Company liegen. Die Handlung in dieser Geschichte stammt jedoch aus meiner Feder. Es ist keine Copyrightverletzung beabsichtigt.
> 
> Anmerkungen der Autorin: Für [](http://gwendolen.livejournal.com/profile)[**gwendolen**](http://gwendolen.livejournal.com/). Dies ist die einzige Art und Weise, in der ich eine Beziehung zwischen Aragorn und dem (zurückgebrachten) Boromir enden sehen kann - denn niemand kann mir erzählen, daß Arwen _teilen_ würde.  
> Mit unendlichem Dank an J.R.R. Tolkien für die Sprache, die Inspiration, die ganze Geschichte, an _Wizards of the Coast_ für das MERS-Spielesystem, das immer mein liebstes bleiben wird, und an Peter Jackson für die Bildgewalt seiner Verfilmung. Die obige Geschichte ist eine Mischung aus dem book- und dem movie-verse.  
> Stark inspiriert von "[Boromir's Return](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/698969/1/)" von Osheen Nevoy, deren AU-Geschichte perfekt ist, aber einen winzigen Fehler aufweist - sie ist kein slash.  
> Die Beschreibungen des Erscheinungsbilds der Charaktere sind stark denen aus dem Buch!Universum angelehnt. Obwohl ich mir in Gedanken Sean Bean als Boromir vorstelle. Den ich immer noch mit einem Löffel essen möchte. Yumm.


End file.
